


medievalstuck-work in progress

by thunderwave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, dave/jade chp.4, dave/john chp.3, dave/karkat chp.2, jade/karkat chp.7, john/jade chap.6, john/karkat chp.5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderwave/pseuds/thunderwave





	medievalstuck-work in progress

For the knight, it felt as though time had stopped for all but a breath of air. The young blonde knight had frozen at his post, his eyes locked upon the two adolescents coming down the gravel road. A young male with a messy head of black hair and a woman about the same age. The girl with them a large white dog and adorned a think black gown with star like patters sewn along the hem and down the sleeves. He almost didnt notice the small head piece with two grey lengths of sheer cloth that blew in the gentle breeze behind her. The boy wore a plain, sky blue shirt and a slightly darker shade of blue pants. They were obviously related, not only by the shared features of wild black hair, but also how they talked to one another in such a laid back way, laughing and talking as though they had all the universe to discuss. To be honest their clothing wouldve been comical had the rest of the croud not been dressedmin vaguely similar style for the festivties.The knight felt oddly attracted to them, as though something had wrapped around his middle and threatened to drag him along. But he ignored the feeling stood straighter, looking forward once again. It was the first day of april, Fools Day. Jesters would be parading about, games would be played, and chaos enough to keep all the city guard busy. 

Morning sunlight shone through a window and down into the barracks were young men were yawning and preparing for the day as others slept in preparations of night watch. Blonde shone as gold as the royal treasure as the young knight sat up. Everyone ignored him, treated him as just a another person. Even though all the guards and knights knew of his nobility, this young boy just so happened to be the youngest sibling of the Prince, Prince Dirk. The knight, who's story I shall be telling is named Dave. Dave began pulling on the chain mail and slithered into the leather armour, sighing gratefully at it's familiar weight. He'd always been more comfortable in the heavy leather and armour of a guard than the soft silk of royal attire. Of coarse, Prince Dirk did have his leather armour died red in recognition of his hearatedge. He stretched his arms up as high as they would go and let them fall to his sides before leaving for his post, subconsiously searching the crouds for the boy in blue. It wasn't until the hot sun was high in the sky that Dave caught a glimpse of a familiar face. It's not like he had any reason to be here, more like he'd felt completely useless at home and needed something to do. John ran a hand through his unruly hair and straightened his faded white shirt when he passed the inner city gates. He always got a nervous tingly feeking I his gut when the passed the hulking wooden doors and the gruesome looking guards standing in front of it... Ok so some of them weren't so gruesome looking. There was of course the knight in red, although why he wore royal colors made no sense the blonde man was quite handsome. That John found his eyes drawn to the stern face of another man was also slightly confusing. *One day,* he figured, *I will have to say something to him.* John hadn't noticed that he'd stopped in the middle of the road until someone shoved him from behind.- 

Chains were the least of his problems, the thing that put him over the edge was the collar and leather shackles around his sensitive horns. 'The thing is a monster! It's bad enough it speaks but it's anger can be fearsome!' thats what they all said, the guards, they all had it out for him. he tried at move again but the rings around his wrist and horns burned and jerked with each movement. the troll had been stipped to a cloth, scars white and tender and wounds already weeping. at least they hadn't gagged him again. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE IM GOING TO RIP EVERY LASST ONE OF YOU TO SH-" and there was the gag. A passing man covered from head to toe in a horrid white outfit shoved the cloth into his mouth and stood back. "And to think, they all believe you to be ugly" the stranger said, "Too bad everyone thinks that, you are simply loud I believe. Now, if I take that thing out of you mouth will you keep your trap shut for once?" the troll glared furiously but relaxed his jaw and nodded quietly. The grey skinned troll struggled to keep down the growl in his throat as he felt the unseemly soft pink skin of the guard's fingers he once again removed the ball of cloth. "I have reason to believe that you are from the kingdom of... oh what was it..." The man in white thought quietly to himself a moment before exclaiming, "Ah yes, Alternia I believe? The Kingdom Across The Sea. You're not exactly what I had expected when they said they'd found a monster claiming to be the knight of Alternia but I suppose I didn't expect much to begin with."

THIS FIC SPILTS OFF INTO MULTIPLE DIRECTIONS:  
Davkat- chapter 2  
Johnkat- chapter 3  
JohnDave- chapter 4  
jadekat- chapter 5  
jadedave- chapter 6  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER INVOLVING OTHERS PLEASE NOTIFY ME AND I WILL CONTINUE


End file.
